La verdad
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: [SPOILERS DE "LOS ÚLTIMOS JEDI"] Kylo no sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá ocultar la verdad sobre lo que vio y sus sentimientos, pero está seguro de que su destino está en manos de la mujer que ha rechazado su oferta.


**_Disclaimer:_** _T_ _odo lo reconocible pertenece a Lucasfilm y Disney, el resto es mío. No sé a quién pertenece el fanart de portada, pero créditos a su artista._

 _ **Aviso:** Spoilers "Los últimos Jedi" Si no has visto la película, no sigas leyendo. _

_Tenía que hacerlo. No quería, porque me conozco y tengo mil fics de otro fandom en proceso, pero no he podido resistirme a escribir este corto OS. Mi narración está basada en dos momentos de la película: la visión de Rey en la cueva (y una teoría loca basada en esa escena) y el momento final entre Rey y Kylo._

* * *

 **La verdad**

.

La antigua sala de la Rebelión sigue conservando rastros de toda la gente que se había ocultado ahí pensando que así podrían estar seguros. Ben… no, Kylo —es Kylo, tiene que recordárselo— entra solo, y percibe el inconfundible sentimiento de esperanza de que la Rebelión tanto se enorgullece. No entiende cómo alguien que ha perdido tanto puede seguir mintiéndose así. Pero eso cambiará pronto. Cuando destruya a la Resistencia, la galaxia olvidará que un día conoció algo remotamente parecido a la esperanza. Todos se arrodillarán ante él.

También siente otras cosas.

Sabe quién ha estado allí. Percibe a la general Organa. (Su madre, añade un pensamiento traidor). Pero Kylo ha dejado atrás a su familia. Su padre fue el primero. Han Solo nunca fue un padre para él, porque nunca estuvo. Después fue su madre cuando lo envió con Luke para que lo entrenara. ¿Qué madre entrega a su hijo así? Y Luke… Kylo aprieta los labios, conteniendo a duras penas la ira que siente en su interior y la vergüenza que lo quema por dentro por haber sido engañado otra vez por él. No entiende cómo pudo confiar un día en su tío, el hombre que estaba tan predispuesto a asesinarlo a sangre fría. El hombre que hace unos minutos lo ha mirado con compasión en los ojos, como si fuera Kylo y no él quien tuviera que pedir perdón por lo que hizo.

Su familia siempre lo trató como si fuera un canalizador de Fuerza a través del cual podrían cumplir sus objetivos, nunca como a un ser humano digno de reconocimiento y amor.

Y luego se preguntan por qué Ben Solo se entregó a la Oscuridad.

Kylo sabe que están esperándolo, pero que esperen. Ahora es el Líder Supremo. Uno que se sienta en un trono muy inestable, eso sí. Todos lo temen, pero no está seguro de que el miedo sirva para mantenerlos bajo su comando. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, si pudiera, Hux lo mataría con sus propias manos para hacerse con el poder de la Primera Orden.

Un objeto en el suelo capta su atención. Es como el susurro de tiempos pasados, llamándolo. Kylo se arrodilla y recoge los dados dorados. El recuerdo fugaz de su padre pasa por delante de sus ojos. Se ve a él mismo en el Halcón, cuando todavía era un niño inocente que creía que Han Solo era el hombre más extraordinario del mundo. Qué equivocado había estado.

Pero hay algo más.

Debería estar sorprendido, pero en su lugar recibe el vínculo como un bálsamo para su alma cansada. Y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, con alivio infinito.

Levanta la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo de sobra con quién va a encontrarse.

Ella. La chatarrera que no es nadie. Aquella con quien hubiera compartido el poder, de haberlo aceptado. La única persona que está a su altura y podría haberlo ayudado a terminar con su conflicto interno. La única que, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, lo había entendido y había pensado que era digno de ser salvado.

 _Rey._

La ve parada, observándolo. Su vínculo en la fuerza nunca les muestra los alrededores del otro, pero Kylo percibe que está a punto de huir con lo que queda de esa escoria rebelde que sigue creyendo que tiene una oportunidad contra él. Y no quiere que lo haga.

Intenta trasmitir cuánto la odia por… No, no puede dejar que ella sepa cuánto le ha dolido que los eligiera a ellos en vez de quedarse a su lado.

Espera, casi con pánico, ver en Rey asco, desprecio o ira. Sin embargo, de ella solo le llega determinación sobre el camino sobre el futuro que ha elegido, lástima por la elección que ha tomado Ben y algo más… Solo dura un segundo, pero ese fragmento de tiempo se hace eterno. Y Kylo se da cuenta de que ella hubiera deseado que él la hubiera acompañado, de la misma manera que él desearía que ella se hubiera quedado a su lado.

Por un momento, valora si contarle la verdad serviría de algo. Tal vez, si le hubiera contado el motivo por el que se vio reflejada a sí misma en la cueva, su resolución en la Sala del Trono de Snoke hubiera sido distinta.

Porque aunque Kylo se avergüence, la verdad estaba ahí, tan nítida como el reflejo de aquel cristal. Él también había estado en aquella cueva. Él también había pedido ver una cosa: lo que más deseaba, pensando que se vería a sí mismo en el poder, con el reconocimiento y admiración que merecía. Y cuando la Fuerza le había mostrado a dos personas que se parecían a Rey, se había quedado perplejo. ¿Quién se suponía que eran? ¿Qué tenían que ver con él y sus aspiraciones?

Cuando Rey le explicó su visión, todo le quedó claro. Se había visto a sí misma porque eso era lo que Kylo más deseaba. La Fuerza les había dejado vislumbrar lo que el otro necesitaba.

Por suerte —o desgracia— para él, Rey no lo sabe.

Sí, por un momento quiere, desea, necesita contarle que ella es el objeto de su deseo, lo que más necesita, pero, como todos los momentos decisivos, la oportunidad pasa con rapidez.

Kylo y Rey se miran, sabiendo que ninguno está dispuesto a claudicar.

Cuando ella corta su vínculo, Kylo suspira. Observa los dados en su mano mientras desaparecen. Con ellos, se marcha el último vestigio de Ben Solo.

Kylo no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, y eso es perturbador.

Tampoco sabe cómo sentirse al saber que su vínculo con Rey no fue meramente creación de Snoke, y eso sí que lo aterra más que nada.

Luke tenía razón: nunca podrá destruirla.

Con ella, sería invencible. Sin ella, siente que está perdido.

.

* * *

 _Y ya está. Esto ha servido para calmar (en parte) las ansias que ha creado en mí la película. Llevo desde el viernes sintiendo que necesitaba contar algo, y ahora ha llegado el momento. No sé si añadiré algo más, pero el tiempo dirá. Al fin y al cabo, quedan dos años para saber si Reylo se hará realidad._

 _ **¿Reviews?** _

_MrsDarfoy_


End file.
